Attack at the McStudz Treehouse
The '''Attack at the McStudz Treehouse '''occured only two days after the First Battle of LEGO Island. Brikman McStudz and Michael Osterblam had survived the Residential Battle during the previous battle and had begun hiding in Brikman's home, a Hi-tech treehouse. They began desgusiing themselves and making attacks upon the Brickster-Bot Army and the New OGEL Island Army. The same day, a large scale battle took place at the McStudz Treehouse as the Brickster was looking for a piece of technology he thought was at the treehouse. Michael and Brikman lost their desguises, but the Alliance to Restore LEGO Island found out they were alive and helped them escape with the tech the Brickster was looking for. Background Immedietly after the First Battle of LEGO Island, the Army sadly announced that Colonel Brikman McStudz, Hero of the Sherbert Crisis and the Second Sherbert Crisis, Hero against the Brickscrooge Mafia, and the The Brickster, was dead. They also annouced that Michael Osterblam, Jedi Knight, survivor of the second issue of Order 66, Hero of the Second Sherbert Crisis, and defeater of the Mafia and the Brickster, was dead as well. The cause of Brikman's death was caused by a rocket fired by a Brickster-Bot that him in the chest, blowing him up. Michael's death was General Grievous II had sliced Michael in half and stabbed him in the chest, killing him. The Battles However, their deaths have proven false. The Mega Brickster-Bot that fired the rocket at Brikman only hit the ground beneath Brikman, blowing him across the field and knocking him unconsious underneath the Police Station. When Brikman woke, he snuck quietly over to his home, the McStudz Treehouse. There he found Michael, alive and in two pieces. Michael had only been cut in half, not stabbed. When he fell from the Treehouse, he was only knocked unconsious. Brikman helped his friend put himself back together, and they dashed into the treehouse. Inside, Michael watch the official formation of the New OGEL Island Army. All of the soldiers who didn't make it to the Safe Haven for the Alliance were forced to serve the Brickster along side his Grand Brickster-Bot Army. After watching the ceremony, Michael headed to the remains of the Super 2 Superstore and dug out a pair of disguises and returned to the Residential Area. The Jedi Strike Michael, concealing his face under a TIE Fighter Pilot helmet, and Brikman, wearing a Rebel Trooper helmet ignited their lightsabers and began annoymusly striking down Brickster-Bots and Brickster-Bots soldiers, damaging the Bot Army greatly. After their attack, the Rebels secretly returned to the McStudz Treehouse to plan their next attack. D2-D4, Brikman's service droid, intercepted a chat between Alpha Rex and the Brickster, planning to steal something that they believed to be hidden at the Treehouse. D2 alerted the Rebels of a possible attack. Trying to gain more time, the Jedi took on their disguises again and prepared to strike the Bot Army again. However, D2 informed them that the Brickster intended to increase his New OGEL Island Army by adding former-LEGO Island soliders to attack. Michael believed that the Brickster might know that they were Rebels, so, in order to deny that claim, the Jedi were forced to strike down their former comrades. During this attack Brikman engaged General Grievous II in a lightsaber duel. Brikman's superior saber skills sliced General Grievous in half at the top of the Police Station. Grievous tumbled down to the grass behind the station, near death. While Brikman and Grievous dueled, Michael undermined New OGEL Island's millitary forces. He struck down several Brickster-Bots but only injured the New OGEL Island Army forces. Then he disposed of a Vulture Droid on patrol and cut down a AT-ST and a AT-RT on patrol, controlled by New OGEL Island soliders. The Treehouse Seige Even though both his armies were very damaged, the Brickster continued on with his attack the same day. Suprised, Brikman and Michael, wearing their disguises for the last time, along with D2-D4, equiped with a G-7 Heavy Blaster attacked the strike squad of Brickster-Bots and New OGEL Island soliders. The Jedi easily disposed of their opponents. Finally, a Mega Brickster-Bot blasted of Michael's helmet, revealing himself to the Brickster, who was supervising the battle. Seconds later, a former LEGO Island solider only known as The Assassin used his electrostaff to break Brikman's helmet. Realizing they were doomed, Brikman shoved the tech the Brickster was looking for, the Deconstruct-A-Ray into the ground, falling into the Underground Air Strip. Next Michael shoved the squad leader, his friend Commander Cody into the the Underground, who warned the Alliance of the attack. Cody returned with reinforcements and he and the Alliance squadron busted most of the Brickster's squad up. Enraged, the Mega Bot fired a rocket directly at the Treehouse, blowing it up. General Alpha Rex, leading the attack against the Treehouse, engaged Michael and Brikman in an aggressive lightsaber duel. However, since the Brickster-Bot lacked Force Powers, they overwhelmed Rex. Soon the Brickster-Bot Army began to overtake the Alliance forces, so in a desperate attempt to escape, Brikman used the Force to uproot the tree stump where his house once was and threw it at the Brickster-Bots, wiping out most of them. As the Brickster and his bodyguards reached the Residential Area, the Alliance escaped. Afterwards After the Brickster's defeat and the loss of the Decontruct-A-Ray, the Brickster began his schemes to figure out the pass code to break the force field guarding the Underground, the Alliance Headquarters. He had his bots rebuilt the McStudz Treehouse and informed his town that he didn't want "Rebel blockheads ruining his perfect town." The Infomaniac, after heavy thinking, believes that the Brickster is planning something evil with the Deconstruct-A-Ray, that endagers the entire Earth. With that, the citizens of the Alliance are relieved that they scored a major victory against the Brickster and put off his plans for another day. Category:Second Brickster War Battle Category:Alliance Victory